Naruto - Kung Fu Strike
by GoliathGuitar
Summary: What if Naruto is the Master of diverse martial arts? What if Naruto was the only male who can use charka in the world? Godlike Naruto. MASS harem! Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Naruto - Kung Fu Strike

Based on "The First Male Nin" of Nightmares Around Winter

Author's Note: My story is based on "The First Male Nin", so it will be Naruto in a world of kounichi, no shinobi. All male shinobi are now female.I have ask NAW for permission to use his idea to write my story, and NAW has helped me a lot to write. If you haven't read NAW's fanfic yet then check it out. About Naruto, he will learn and master many kind of martial art. After that he'll unlock his ability to use chakra, which make him even stronger. So yeah, it Godlike Naruto with MASS harem. Don't like don't read. And English is not my native language, so sorry if I have mistakes. Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave review to tell me what you think.

"Hi" - talking

'Hi' - thinking

I recommend you to read "The First Male Nin" first to know the idea and the name of male shinobi has been change.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Begin<p>

Hiruko Sarutobi, also known as the Godess of Kounichi, sighed in frustration and annoyance as she doing such a large amount of paperwork. Can't take it anymore, she decided to take a break, stand up and turn around to looking out on Konohagakure. 'I wonder how's he doing? I hope he has friends', turning away, she take out her crystal ball and start looking at it…

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" A little girl with her brown hair tied into 2 buns at the top of her head, her chocolate eyed look concerned<p>

"I'm okay" the boy had blond, spiky hair, sun kissed skin, his face's so cute and adorable which people can think he is a chibi character, answer with his smile eyes

"NARUTO-KUN" shouted the girl as she running back to him after chased away bullies has picked on naruto, she has bowl hair cut and big adorable eyes, "Don't worry Naruto, I'll always protect you from anyone try to hurt you. I'll always be with you" she said as she glomped him hard, make him fall to the ground

"Aughhh, Thank you Lei" he said and smile as she lifted up to face him which made she blushed a little

"hey, no fair, lei-chan. I'll protect him too" she was going to push Lei off naruto but she tripped and fell right on Naruto and Lei

"Aughhh" 'Not again' Naruto sighed as he felt heavier from both Lei and Tenten being on top of him 'Why they always do that?' But then he looked at 2 girl have their face plant on his chest 'well, but I think I can live with that' laughed lightly, he said " Girls, you are crushing me…."

Upon hearing that, both girl immediately stood up as they blushed lightly "Sorry Naruto-kun"

Stand up and brush the dirt off his clothes, he smile brightly at them "It's okay, I kinda like it, and I always want you girls around me, I really like you"

The 2 girls look at him, smiling ear to ear "Really?"

"Yeah, you're really cute, and always been so kind to me, you're my friends, I know you'll become strong kounichi, and you'll protect me, right?" he smiled

They nodded rapidly as they looked at him with hearted eyes which make naruto raised an eyebrow "Anou, girls, what's with those eyes. I don't really li….."

He cannot finish as they glomped him again 'Okay, that's gotta hurt'

* * *

><p>'Well, he seem to be fine. Look like he has found himself two girlfriends already' Hiruko giggle pervertly as she thought about the newest volume of Icha Icha that have scene very similar to what she just saw 'Speakiing of which….' She pulled an Icha Icha book from under her table and start to read…<p>

* * *

><p><em>1 year later….<em>

Naruto was currently walking around the village, and was very bored 'Man, so boring, there's nothing to do'. since Lei and TenTen was busy practice to prepare for academy,he doesn't have anyone to play with, not that he don't have any friend except those two, he just feel like he want to play with them only. Continue to walk aimlessly, he then found out three dog were playing happily with each other. The dogs have same grey fur with white undersides and short pointed ears.

'Look fun, I want to join them so badly', he just looked at them as they wrestling each other. 'Oh that it, I want to do that too' he then run toward them with spark in his eyes and shout " Hey boys or girls or whatever you are, let me play with you"

3 dogs startled and look up to see Naruto running toward them with insane speed and scary face, to them that is, they whimpered and start to run away from him. "Hey, where are you going? Come back, I just want to play with you. Wait! STOP!"...

* * *

><p>The Four Ice Queen was walking down the street, finding a Dango stand to ease Ando down, she looked pissed "Can you see how those bastard stare at us? I swear if you hadn't dragged me away with you, I would have taken their eyes out"<p>

"Okay okay, just ignore them Anko", Kurenai told her best friend, "If you don't want those males to stare at you like that, then wear less revealing clothes". Anko just growled, but then something caught her attention, "Hey Hana-chan, isn't that your dogs?", She pointed toward the dogs, "And who's chasing them?" The Four looked to see a blonde, chasing after The Three Haimaru Sister with a big spark in his eyes, tongue sticking out, shouting "Hey, stop running, let wrestling, let play"**  
><strong>

"NARUTO?" the Four said in unison, and then blushed at the sight of the boy they adored. 2 dogs run to their master, whimpered lightly as she stroke their fur, calm them down and asked them what happened. But the other dog decided to stop and turn around to face Naruto. Getting into fighting stance, she growled. Naruto was startled at the sudden movements of the dog and stop immediately. He tilted his head as he wondered what that dog is doing, 'Hey, maybe she finally want to play with me. Oh well'. He then got on four and growled to imitate the dog. She raise an eyebrow wondered what's wrong with this human

"What are they doing? Are they going to fight? Hana, call you dog back, she's a ninken, Naruto will get hurt", Yuugao said quickly, while looking at Naruto in concern

"I'm on it", Hana replied after hearing the dogs told her the story that they're playing with each other, and then Naruto just running to them and shouting, which make them scare and run off. She's about to whistle to call her dog back to her, but it was too late. Naruto and the dog already charged at each other, "Uh-oh"

Naruto charged forward, ducked the claw that aim for his face, hugged the dog tightly as he make her flying backward and roll away with him, out of the Four sight.

"Hey, where are they going? After them", Kurenai shouted, worried for Naruto, they all does, the Four hurry toward the direction Naruto gone

"Hey, Hana, if anything happen to Naruto, I swear I will..." Anko couldn't finish her line as they arrived at the scene, Hana's dog is currently on top of Naruto, licking his face while Naruto lie there, laughing and tried to pushed the dog back "Ahaha, that tickle, stop..."

"Aw~~~" the four sighed as they look at them, the 2 dogs look at each other and then look at Naruto and their sister before bark happily and decided to join them, which make Naruto laugh harder

"Hey, those dogs is taking my spot", Anko shouted

"Nuh-uh, it's mine, Anko, he let my dogs have it, then he'll let me have it", Hana replied, her eyes look at Naruto hungrily

"Girls, what are you talking about? He's still just a kid" Yuugao said, feeling annoyed with those eyes of her friend

"Yuugao's right. He's just 7 years old. Oh maybe I can just adopt him" Kurenai said blankly

Yuugao, Anko and Hana turn to Kurenai right after she said that, mumbled, "Yeah, I can just adopt him, and then I can have all kind of fun with him", they blushed and drool at the thought. Kurenai saw it and knew what her friends are thinking, "You girls can't adopt him, you know"

"Why?" They asked in unison

"Well, if he's with Anko or Hana, I'm afraid that he'll lose his innocence. Beside, Anko's busy at Torture and Interrogation Headquater. As for you Yuugao, you're an Anbu, you won't have time for Naruto...So that mean I'm the only one...", She can't finish as Anko interrupted her, "No you're not, you're jounin now, you'll have mission, maybe you'll have to go outside the village for month, you can't take Naruto with you...", Hana joined in, "Yeah, and what make you think he'll lose his innocence if he's with us, what about you? I swear you'll use some kind of genjutsu on him to make him do what you want...", and then they started to fight loudly about who can adopt Naruto, Yuugao just sighed and try to stop her friend

"Anou...Angel nee-chan..." Naruto soft voice make them stop immediately and look at the boy, "You call us what? Angel?"

"Yeah, I don't know your name, but you look so beautiful, so I call you that", he smiled brightly which make the four ice melted and blushed, "Nee-chan, are they your dogs?" he asked

Hana tried not to blushed more as she answer, "Yes, they are, you like them?"

"Yeah, of course", he look at the haimaru sister, "I like their fur, so soft. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki", He smiled

"I'm Yuugao Uzuki", she smiled kindly

"Hana Inuzuka, and they are The Haimaru Sister", said proudly as the three dogs bark happily

"Call me Kurenai", Kurenai said softly

"And I'm Anko", Anko immediately wrap her arm aroung Naruto which make him blushed, "You're in orphanage, right?" he nodded, "How about you move in with Anko nee-chan..." Anko circled her finger around his shoulder, tried to make him to agree with her, but before she can say anything else, the three ice queen yanked her off Naruto

"I'd love to", he said with make Anko eyes light up and the others gasp, "But I can't, Obaa-san said she will adopt me when I turn 8. But thank you. Oh, Hana-nee, can I borrow The Haimaru Sister, I'm boring and I want someone to play with"

Hana look at her dogs to find they look back at her, their eyes said let they go with him, "Okay, you can borrow them,", the dogs bark happily and running off with Naruto, "But wait, who's Obaa-san you talked about?"

"She's the Hokage..." Naruto shouted back as he run away to find some place to play with the Haimaru Sister, leaving The Four Queen with their mouth dropped, "Hokage? Damm it, Why it has to be the Hokage that want to adopt him?" Hana sighed in frustration

"Oh whatever, if it's the Hokage then I'll go talk to her and ask her to let me adopt him and I won't take a No for an answer" Anko yelled and bumb her fist up in the air, "Wait, where's Yuugao?"

They looked around only to find Yuugao already hopping from rooftop to rooftop, on her way to the Hokage, "Oh no, you don't", Anko said as the three hurry after Yuugao

Laters, we find the Four walking down the street, again, with their face down as they sighed again and again, 'Damm you Hokage'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto - Kung Fu Strike

Based on "The First Male Nin" of Nightmares Around Winter

Author's Note: Sorry I take this long to post a new chapter. Since English is not my native language, it kinda hard for me to write, I can imagine a scene but I can't find exact words to describe it. And I have to make sure that my sentences don't 'fight' against each other, make sure it's not lame...etc. I do find a beta-reader for me but he kinda busy at the moment. So sorry if I have any mistake. I'm trying my best so hope you guys understand and enjoy this chapter. Leave review to tell me what you think.

"Hi" - talking

'Hi' - thinking

I recommend you to read "The First Male Nin" first to know the idea and the name of male shinobi has been change.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Adopted<p>

We find ourselves in the Hokage's Office, with the Hokage's sitting at her desk, rubbing her temples, 'What the hell is happening?'

_~Flashback - 2 weeks ago~_

_"NO, I'LL TAKE HIM, I'M A MOTHER, SO I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A KID", shouted very determined Tsume Inuzuka_

_"OH SO YOU THINK ONLY YOU ARE A MOTHER? WE HAVE CHILD TOO, REMEMBER THAT?", Inoko shouted back immediately, "AND _EXACTLY _WHAT CAN YOU DO FOR HIM? I think he'll probably be afraid of women because of all the abuses he get if he's with you. Unlike you, I have a flowers shop, so I can teach him the art of gardening and..."_

_"Hokage-sama", Asahi interrupt, "I think I am the right one to adopt Naruto. I can teach him everything about manner and stuffs so he can grow up to be a gentle man. Plus, my daugther, Hinata, is very shy and timid. So I think Naruto can help her get out of that shell..."_

_"No, listen to me Hokage-sama", Mikoto burst in, "My daughter, she don't have anyfriend her age, she only has Izumi to play with her. With Naruto be her new brother and friend, I think..."_

_"Sorry Mikoto-san", Shibiru said calmly, interrupted her, "But if it's about your daughter then my daughter have problem too, she don't have any friend, yet. Your daughter has her sister but mine doesn't. So in my opinon, I should be the one to adopt Naruto, Hokaga-sama. And Mikoto-san, you can bring your daughter over to play with our child if you want"_

_"Hell, my daughter's already cold enough, I don't need her to be colder. Speaking of which, you Aburame are always too cold and uncaring. I don't that's the right enviroment to raise someone like Naruto", Shiberu glared at Mikoto under her glasses as she talked_

_"Well, If he like play shogi then let me adopt him, Shikiko said lazily_

_"Yeah, and if he like to eat then let me adopt him", Choko said after her friend_

_"DID YOU EVEN TRY?", INOKO SHOUTED, "WE ABOUT TO LOSE HIM, DO SOMETHING, YOU SMART-LAZY ASS"_

_"That's bit harsh. Inoko", Choko said while Shikiko just glared at Inoko, "Okay, I think gardening is suit for a man in our world, so I guess Inoko is the right choice"_

_"NO WAY", all _yelled_ except Shikiko while Inoko just smirked in victory, "HOKAGE-SAMA, LISTEN, INOKO CAN'T..."_

_"ENOUGH", Hiruko roared, make all clan head fliched, _her eyebrow twitched violently as her headache torture her from when she saw all the clan head burst into her office,_ "NONE OF YOU WILL ADOPT NARUTO", all the clan head was about to say something but the Hokage interrupted them, "Don't think I don't know about your feeling toward the boy", Hiruko said which make them blushed, "He' just a kid for God-sake, to fight over a boy like that, in my office, aren't you all clan head now? Now listen, I will adopt Naruto and raise him, if I hear any of you say anything about adopt him, I swear that person will never see Naruto again, am I clear?"  
><em>

_"Yes Ma'am", they gulped_

_"Good, now dismiss"_

_~Flashback end~_

'First them and now those four. I'm afraid there'll be more soon...'. Hiruko shivered a little as she thought about it, 'I guess I can't wait till he turn 8', she sighed, "Dog, Cat". In reponsed, 2 figures appeard infront of her, bowing to their leader, "Go find Naruto and bring him to me", two ANBU nodded and vanished instantly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, put me down. What are you doing?", Naruto yelled as he is being held by his shirt, try to get out of Anbu's grasp, but then he smiled sheepily when he saw the Hokage's looking at him, "Oh hey Obaa-san, what's up?"<p>

Hiruko smiled as she said, "You can dismiss now", she ordered, the Anbu put Naruto down and bow before vanished away

"Wow, how can they do that?", Naruto said in awe

"It's a trick of the Anbu, I'll tell you later. Now come here Naruto", she said with her arms outstretched, Naruto quickly got into her hug, "Naruto, why you always call me Obaa-san? I'm the Hokage, you know"

He smile at her, "I know, but you've been so kind to me, so that I see you as my grandmother, as my family...since I don't have one", he murmured the last part, his head down as a tear threatening to escape his eye

'My boy, I haven't really done anything nice for him. All I've done is passed some useless laws. But still he see me as his family...Thank you Naruto', she smiled sadly as she stroke his hair, "No, Naruto, you've always had family, it's your friend, it's everyone that care about you, and of course, me. And speak of which, do you like to change your name to Naruto - Sarutobi - Uzumaki?"

Naruto's head shot up immediately, "What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Naruto, do you want me to become your adoptive grandmother? I want to adopt you, Naruto", she smiled warmly

"Really? You mean it?", he asked in surprised as his tears begin to fall

"Of course. I'm sorry Naruto. I should have done this sooner. But now, I will make it up to you, well if you agree...", she poked his forehead

"YES YES YES, Obaa-san, Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He hug her tightly, burried his face into her chest, crying

Hiruko smiled as she broke the hug and place her hands on his face, whip away his tears by her thump, "Now now, Naruto, stop crying. I'll get Anbu to take you to my compound, I'll be there after I done with paperwork", she look at the huge stack of paperwork and sighed loudly, "It may take a while"

Naruto laugh lightly, "Anou, didn't you have the jutsu that can creat clones? Why don't you use that?", he asked innocently

Hiruko just facepalm when she heard that and created 3 clones to take care of her works, "Ehehe, you're dumb, Obaa-san", Naruto laughed as an anger mark appeared on Hiruko's forehead, she hits his head which make Naruto wincing in pain, "Okay, now let me take you to your new home"

His face became brighter as he think about it, 'I have a home now, not just any home, it's Hokage's home. Awesome. I hope she has Ramen', "Anou, do you have ramen in you house?", he asked as he took her hands

"Yes I have, but you can't eat that all days, I won't allow it, you need to eat healthy"

"But..."  
>"No but, Naruto"<p>

He sighed in defeat, but then something come up in his mind, "Obaa-san, can I have some Ramen at Ichiraku now?", he asked with his puppy eyes that make Hokage flinched a little, "O-okay, stop making that face Naruto"

"Yatta", he shouted happily as he rushed to Ichiraku, the Hokage looked at him, smiled before take out her wallet and sighed, "I hope they have the Hokage discount..."

* * *

><p><em>At Ichiraku Ramen stand<em>

Ayame Ichiraku's standing over a pot of boiling soup, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes with one hand, she was bored and very annoyed. Bored because her sunshine hasn't been here yet, shouting and slurping his ramen. 'He should have been here an hour ago. Where is he? Is he alright? Did something happen to him?', she bit her bottom lip, shiver running down her spine as the thought something bad happen to her sunshine. 'And why the hell that guy's eating so slow? He's taking his seat...Damn it', she glared secretly at the man sit in Naruto's seat, he always sit there, close to the kitchen, but now that man just sit there, eating slowly, looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

Now Ayame is a beautiful woman. She knew it, it was very obvious that many male customers come to Ichiraku not only for ramen. 'That look on his face...', she don't like it, she want Naruto to sit there...

"Hey Ayame-chan", the man suddenly said, giving Ayame a secdutive look which make her feel sick, "Your cooking is so good. I think I can eat your ramen all day"

"Thank you very much, sir", she answered, smile forcefully

"You know, I am looking for my first lady", he smiled slyly, taking Ayame hand, "I don't know if..."

"Sorry, sir. I already have someone. So please finish your meal and leave", taking back her hand, she turned away from him and looked back at the pot of soup

That man didn't take it well, he think someone has taken something that rightfully his. He stomp over to Ayame, grasp her hand so hard that make her winc, "What are you doing. Let go of me..."

"WHO'S THAT SOMEONE? WHAT DO HE HAVE? I'M RICH, I'M GOOD LOOKING, HE PROBABLY CAN'T COMPARE TO ME", he yelled, "TELL ME, WHO IS HE?"

She was about to slap the man, but before she can even moved her free hand, she saw something that make her heart skip a beat. In front of her was Naruto, his feet glue to the man face, his hair blowing in the wind, his smiled was so confident and his blue eyes seem to shine brighter than the sun. The man let go of her hand as he was sent fly away, he sat up, holding his face, looked back at the one that kicked him.

Naruto landed gracefully on his feet, looked at the man as he yelled at him, "THAT SOMEONE YOU ASKING ABOUT IS ME. HOW DARE YOU HURT AYAME-NEE?"

The man eyes's wide in realization, 'The Demon Brat, how dare him?...So another demon lover is here, I will tell the council about this. He hurt a civilian. I'll make you pay', with that thought, he ran away

"Yeah, get lost. And don't ever come back here", Naruto yelled, before turn back to Ayame, who looked at him dreamily, "Are you okay Ayame-nee? Is he hurt you bad?", his eyes fill with concern

"My hero...", Ayame whispered as she held out her hands to cup his face as she move closer to him

"Anou...Ayame-nee...", he looked a little panic, feeling uncomfortable with Ayame too close to him, not that he don't like it, "AYAME-NEE..."

"Huh...Me...Hero...Kiss...Naruto?", she blinked a few time, before turning away, her face as red as a tomato, 'What the hell Naruto? Why you have to break me out of that state? It was so close...'

"Hero? Kiss? What are you talking about?", Naruto make a poker face, to anyone it was pretty obvious what she was doing and what she was talking about, sure he's dumb

Ayame, after calm herself down, turn back to Naruto with a warm smile, "Nothing Naruto-kun. And where have you been? You've always been here an hour ago", she sound a little upset

Taking his favorite seat, which is the closest to the kitchen, he smiled, "Sorry, Ayame-nee, something happen. I'll tell you later", he winked, "And...uh...I'm sorry for saying that I'm your man. I just say that to scare him off. Those males always seem to avoiding me...", he whispered the last part, enough for Ayame to hear

"Oh Naruto-kun, I don't mind that.", 'You are my man you idiot', "And forget about them, they just being stupid...So...ramen?"

"YEAH, TWO PORK RAMEN, PLEASE", he shouted in excitement, slam the stand rapidly

"Oi Naruto, keep your voice down, and stop slamming my stand", Teuchi showed up from the back, smiled at his favorite customer, "Finally you're here. What took you so long?"

"Nothing, Teuchi-jiji. You'll know soon", he smiled as his ramen arrived. Ayame put two hot bowl of ramen down in front of him, "It's very hot so eat slow, Naruto-kun", 'Give me time to look at you more', she rest her head on her hand, and continue to day-dream about her future with Naruto while looking at him

"Don't worry, Ayame-nee", he said, slightly drool from the smell of ramen, broke the chopstick, "Itadaki...Oh hey Obaa-san", he greeted the Hokage as she come inside the stand

"Hello Hokage-sama. It's an honour to have you here", Teuchi bowed. Ayame got out of her day-dream immediately as she heard her dad said Hokage, turn to the old-woman and bowed and then back to her day-dream...The Hokage saw this, she shook her head lightly and sighed, 'Oh well, another one attract to Naruto, trouble some...'

Teuchi looked at the Hokage, shared the look that say 'I know...', the two looked at each other and sighed. "So Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?", Teuchi asked

"Well, I'm not here to eat actually, but since I pay for Naruto here...Can you lower the price for me?", Hokage asked, smiled uneasily at the owner

"Of course Hokage-sama" Teuchi replied happily which make the Hokage relief as she take a seat next to Naruto, stroke the boy head as he slurping his ramen with insane speed, "Slow down Naruto. You don't have to eat like that, no-one here will steal your meal", she said which make Teuchi and herself laugh lightly

"I can't help it, Ayame-nee's cooking is so good", he said with his mouth full, Ayame upon hearing that, blush lightly, the smile never off her face, while Teuchi and Hokage shook their head, "Now now Naruto, do not talk with your mouth full. It's rude"

"Ehehe, sorry", he swallowed hard before replied and scratch the back of his head, "Oh, Obaa-san, there was a man who try to hurt Ayame-nee earlier. But before he can really do anything, I've kicked him in his face and made him run away...", he said proudly

"You did what? Oh no Naruto...", Hokage rub her temples and sighed

"What's wrong Obaa-san? I just protected Ayame-nee, there's nothing wrong with that...", he said in confuse and worry

"Of course, it just...if the council know about this, it will be very troublesome...", she sighed

"Why?...You're the Hokage, they have to listen to you, right?", he asked

"It's more complicated than that, Naruto", she smiled at her adopted grandson, "Someday you'll understand"

Naruto just shrruged, finished his first bowl, then suddenly shot up his head and turn to the Hokage, pull her close to him and whispered, "Obaa-san, can I tell them? They've been very kind to me, treat me like family, I really want them to know now", the Hokage sat up to see the excitement in his eyes, she laughed and say, "Of course my boy"

He smiled, "OH RIGHT", he yelled, make Teuchi and Ayame startled, "Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee, I have a announcement", he exclaimed, stand up with one foot on the table, the other on his seat, he point up to the ceiling, and shouted, "FROM TODAY, I WILL BE NARUTO SARUTOBI UZUMAKI, I WILL BE THE HOKAGE GRANDSON". His face light up as the image of Mount. Fuji and the sunshine appear behind him. Teuchi, Ayame and Hokage just look at him with their mouth open, one question run through their head, 'Is that a genjutsu?'

Three seconds of silence, make Naruto look from the Hokage to the Ichiraku in awkward, "Well?..."

Teuchi broke out of his thought, turn to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, So that mean you..."

Hokage smile and nodded. Teuchi then turn to Naruto, smile at him, "Well, congratulation Naruto"

"Thank you, Teuchi-jiji", he smiled

Ayame also smile and wrapped Naruto in a tight hug, "Congratulation, Naruto. I'm really happy for you"

"Thank you, Ayame-nee" Naruto hug her back, before let go of the hug, much to Ayame's disappointment, and return to his second bowl of ramen, "TWO MORE, PLEASE", he exclaimed happily while slurping down more ramen

"Okay, be right...", Teuchi didn't finish his sentences because Ayame run past him to the kitchen with superspeed and yelled, "I got it, Dad, don't worry. Wait a sec, Naruto-kun"

Seeing that, Teuchi and the Hokage can't do nothing but shook their head and sighed...again, 'Why do I have the thought that if someday Naruto didn't come, she would go mad'


End file.
